HAN ( HunHan )
by shunadeff
Summary: [ chap 02 UP! ] Indah, tapi memiliki beribu racun mematikan. Setangkai mawar merah pun bukan apa-apa darinya. Jika disentuh dapat menghanyutkan jiwa, tapi jika dimiliki maka nyawa taruhannya / HunHan/slight KrisHan, ChanLu, KaiHan/ Yaoi/ Drama/ Psycho/ Mistery/ Horror.
1. Chapter 01

**Shuna mempersembahkan,**

 **_HAN_**

 **Yaoi/Drama/Romance/mistery/Horror/Mature/Boyslove/ManxMan**

 **LuHan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Dll**

 **Yaoi area,Typo,not EYD,Cerita pasaran,no efektif,jalur cerita ancur,no plagiat,bahasa penulisan ancur,gk suka sama cerita ini gk usah dibaca,no bash, author baru berojol, amatiran dll**

 **Selamat menikmati^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤ HAN ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minggir brengsek!"

 **Brugh**

"Cih, dasar _nerd_ menjijikan!"

"Haha rasakan itu!"

Mereka pergi dengan makian kasar untuknya. Seperti biasa hal ini terjadi bahkan di hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ditindas dan dianiaya oleh mereka para siswa yang menganggap diri mereka bersih.

Luhan benci itu. Meskipun setiap perlakuan kasar yang ia terima tidak sekalipun terbalaskan. Bukan karena ia begitu lemah atau takut terhadap mereka semua, hanya saja Luhan memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membalas mereka.

Cara yang tidak akan pernah orang lain ketahui dan sangka.

Ia berusaha bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dari lantai. Berdiri perlahan dengan tatapan berbeda tertuju pada tiga siswa laki-laki yang baru saja mengganggunya.

Dan Luhan sangat mengenal ketiga siswa itu. Tiga siswa yang juga terkenal dan populer di sekolah mereka. Hanya tiga siswa dari anak kalangan atas, yang selalu menggunakan kekuasaan derajat mereka untuk menindas yang rendah, seperti Luhan.

Tapi Luhan akan selalu menjadi korban mereka, tak perduli dengan cukup banyaknya siswa rendahan sepertinya. Dari itu Luhan terkadang muak jika dirinya terus disiksa seperti.

Mau bagaimana lagi, biarlah terjadi sampai sejauh mana mereka betah menindasnya. Dan bukan berarti Luhan tetap diam pada tempatnya.

Ingat! Ia punya cara sendiri untuk mereka.

"Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan."

Tiba-tiba senyuman miring tercipta di wajah Luhan.

" _Han_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Luhan ke luar rumah dengan banyak rencana yang telah ia susun serapi mungkin. Penampilan yang biasanya tampak cupu, rambut coklat klimis disisir rapi, baju kemeja yang tertutup oleh kancing hingga sebatas leher, dan dimasukan kedalam celana kainnya. Lalu tak lupa kacamata bulat besar juga tebal.

Kini semua itu telah ia singkirkan, terganti dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih modern. Bahkan seperti bukan dirinya. Begitu berbeda hingga orang yang mengenalnya selama ini, bisa dipastikan akan melupakan siapa dirinya.

Inilah rencananya malam ini. Dalam penampilan berbeda dan beraksi diluar sana. Di kamarnya yang agak gelap, ia siap berangkat sekarang. Namun sebelum itu, sejenak ia memandang pantulan dirinya dalam cermin.

Pantulan dirinya yang begitu menawan. Ia tatapi dirinya tajam dengan kedua mata hitam pekat itu. Selanjutnya pantulan dirinya dalam cermin menarik sudut bibir keatas tersenyum miring.

Pantulannya sedang menyeringai tajam.

" _Sudah siap bersenang-senang Luhan?"_ Bayangan itu bertanya padanya.

"Yah, dan lakukan apapun sesuka hatimu."

 _"Tentu sayang."_

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman senang, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dalam sejuta rencana jahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di club biasa mereka berkumpul malam ini. Sesuai perjanjian sebelumnya, Chanyeol, Jongin, Yifan dan Sehun telah sampai pada tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Duduk santai di sofa dalam club ditemani beberapa wanita sexy untuk bersenang-senang.

Hal biasa bagi keempat lelaki itu pada malam hari. Berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang dan minum hingga mabuk. Atau tidak mengajak wanita untuk melakukan satu malam dengan penuh gairah disalah satu kamar sewa.

Itu kebiasaan mereka sejak lama. Jadi tak heran jika keempatnya cukup terkenal dikalangan mana pun, bahkan di area sekolah mereka.

"Aku dengar kalian menindas siswa kelas 2 A itu lagi yah hari ini?" Sehun bertanya sambil membuka penutup pada kaleng bir miliknya.

"Yah, begitulah," Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan mengganggunya?"

Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, tanpa menolak sedikit pun ketika tangan-tangan nakal wanita disamping kanan-kirinya menyentuh tubuh begitu menggoda. Ia justru menikmatinya saja.

Lalu ia raih minumannya dan tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sampai kami benar-benar bosan padanya."

"Yah, sampai bosan? Hahaa..." Jongin malah tertawa aneh.

"Lagipula tidak ada semenarik cupu itu untuk dijadikan mainan haha," Chanyeol ikut berkomentar.

"Kau benar Chan, tidak ada hahaa..."

Sehun dari tempat duduknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ketiga sahabatnya itu. Meskipun mereka satu kelompok, tapi bukan berarti Sehun juga tergolong dari tiga sahabatnya yang sangat suka bertindak semaunya.

Sehun justru lebih pada urusannya sendiri, tidak ikut campur walau ia sahabat dari ketiganya. Senakal dan seberandalnya ia, Sehun tidak pernah ikutan untuk menindas siswa rendahan di sekolah mereka.

Ia bahkan kadang membantu salah satu siswa yang ditindas tanpa sepengetahuan ketiganya tentu saja. Kadang kala Sehun ingin menghentikan tingkah mereka bertiga, tapi selalu tidak bisa. Bukan karena tidak mampu melakukannya, ia pernah melakukannya hanya selalu terjadi percuma.

Tiga lelaki brengsek itu justru bersama mengomeli dirinya, bahkan mengajaknya untuk ikut menindas siswa lain. Tapi Sehun pada saat itu pergi begitu saja, tanpa mau mendengarkan mereka.

Sampai saat ini ia memilih sendiri, dan lelah untuk kembali menghentikan kegilaan ketiganya.

"Hey, hey apa kalian melihat pria kecil di _dance floor_ itu?" Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun sejak tadi.

"Pria yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu yang dekat panggung utama, ditengah-tengah pria tinggi lainnya!"

"Ah, apa maksudmu yang berjaket merah itu?"

"Yah, yang itu."

" _Waeyo_?"

"Tidak kah dia tampak sexy? Lihat juga wajahnya manis sekali dan imut..."

"Kau benar, astaga dia juga menggoda...gerakannya yaampun!" Seru heboh Chanyeol bagaimana ia memperhatikan sesosok pria kecil dari _dance floor_.

Pria kecil berjaket merah dan berwajah manis. Benar saja pria itu sangat mencolok dari banyaknya orang di _dance floor_ tengah menari-nari. Hal itu jelas berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

Kemudian ia memberitahukan pada para sahabatnya. Kris pun juga sampai ikut memperhatikan, padahal sejak tadi ia sibuk bermain pada wanita-nya.

Lalu Jongin beserta Chanyeol saling melemparkan tatapan, tersenyum aneh dalam sebuah arti. Dan keduanya bersamaan beranjak dari tempat, melangkah menuju _dance floor_ itu.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?" Teriak Kris.

"Bersenang-senang tentu saja haha..."

"Mau ikut?"

Sehun mendatarkan tatapannya ketika Kris justru menoleh padanya entah dalam maksud apa. Sebelum lelaki paling tinggi itu ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hun, tidak ikut juga heoh?" Jongin bertanya padanya kini.

Sedikit berpikir apakah ia harus ikut mereka atau tidak, tapi semenit kemudian Sehun terpaksa membawa dirinya menyusul ketiga lelaki itu. Kali ini mungkin ia sedikit menerima kegilaan para sahabatnya.

Salah satunya ikut bergabung menari bersama pria kecil berjaket merah sebagai incaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membiarkan ketiga lelaki tinggi itu mendekatinya, mengajaknya menari bersama dalam kerumbunan orang di _dance floor_. Menari tak jelas bahkan dirinya sudah berada ditengah lelaki itu. Dikelilingi seperti mangsa para serigala lapar.

Ia tidak perduli karena ini adalah rencananya. Walau sempat tak terduga jika ketiga lelaki itu bersama satu temannya lagi. Lelaki pucat yang Luhan cukup kenal siapa orangnya.

Sedikit berbeda dalam rencana atas kehadiran lelaki lain, tapi Luhan merasa lebih senang. Jika bisa kenapa tidak keempatnya saja sekaligus?

Itu lebih menyenangkan baginya.

Ia tertawa kecil ketika dirinya direbut oleh dua lelaki, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Yang begitu antusias terhadapnya. Mereka sampai menariknya guna lebih dekat. Kemudian ada Kris meraihnya cepat dari kedua lelaki itu.

Rasanya Luhan begitu bangga, kapan lagi ia diperebutkan oleh para lelaki tolol seperti mereka. Yang bahkan tidak menyadari siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

Tidakkah mereka sadar, jika Luhan adalah orang yang sama tadi siang? Orang yang juga menjadi korban penindasan mereka bertiga di sekolah. Dan lihat ketika melihat penampilan berbeda dari Luhan, ketiga lelaki itu menjadi orang paling tolol dari siapa pun.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati. Dan rencananya akan berhasil.

Ia sedikit menjerit lalu tertawa ketika Kris memutar tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang. Ada kecupan ia rasakan pada tengkuknya, tidak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya karena sudah jelas itu ialah perbuatan Kris.

Ia terkikik geli, sebelum matanya bertemu pada sepasang mata tajam dari arah depannya. Senyumnya memudar perlahan, tergantikan dengan bibir bawah ia gigit menggoda.

Matanya tak lepas untuk tertuju pada sepasang lain. Tepatnya pada sosok Sehun yang juga tak henti menatapnya tajam. Dari itu Luhan sengaja membalasnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Mungkin tidak buruk jika ia juga ingin bermain sebentar dengan sosok lelaki itu. Meskipun Sehun bukanlah lelaki sebrengsek Jongin, Chanyeol ataupun Kris.

Luhan bergerak sejenak memutar badan hanya untuk membalas pelukan Kris. Ia lingkari lengannya pada leher lelaki itu. Lalu menariknya agar Kris ikut mundur bersamanya. Dan mengakibatkan punggungnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh Sehun di belakang.

Sementara Sehun sempat terkejut Luhan menabraknya. Tapi karena ia menyadari niat pria kecil itu sengaja. Ia mencoba untuk tetap pada urusannya sendiri. Bergerak menari pelan, tidak begitu heboh sambil membawa wajahnya kesamping agar tidak mengenai suraian halus nan wangi milik Luhan.

Begini saja ia sudah bisa menikmati aroma dari rambut pria itu. Aroma yang begitu nyaman ketika ia menghirupnya. Amat wangi dan begitu menggoda. Sungguh sosok pria kecil ini benar menggoda siapapun. Seperti kata Jongin dan Chanyeol tadi.

Sebenarnya siapa pria ini?

" _Ahh!"_

Sehun tersentak akan suara desahan kecil yang ia yakini berasal dari depannya. Ia jadi menolehkan wajah, pada saat itu ia merutuki kebodohannya karena wajahnya bertemu langsung dengan telinga bertindik Luhan, juga suraian menggoda itu.

 _Sial_! Umpatnya belum lagi penyebab suara desahan Luhan keluar akibat Kris sedang mencumbunya di leher sebelah kiri. Sehun dapat melihatnya bagaimana mulut Kris terbuka untuk menghisap kulit putih itu.

Karenanya Luhan justru mendongak dan menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, berakhir wajahnya hampir menempel pada wajah kejut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun ketika tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Menghantarkan getaran halus dalam diri lelaki Oh itu. Hingga detik berikutnya Luhan lebih memajukan wajahnya, sedikit ia miringkan sampai akhirnya berhasil menyentuh bibir sedikit terbuka milik Sehun.

Dalam mata yang masih saling beradu, keduanya terdiam dengan ciuman di bibir. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Sehun cukup diam membiarkan tanpa melakukan apapun. Biar sekalipun bibir Luhan lebih menekannya. Lalu sebuah jilatan disudut bibir atas Sehun rasakan.

Ia masih bertahan dalam tatapan datar khasnya. Hingga suara Jongin dan Chanyeol terdengar mengganggu.

"Yak! Kalian berdua curang sekali, bagaimana bisa kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak kami?!" Protes Jongin agak kesal karena melihat bagaimana Kris dan Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyentuh Luhan.

"Benar, kami juga ingin bergabung tau!" Sahut Chanyeol ikutan.

Setelah mendengarnya Kris lebih dulu menjauh dari santapannya tadi. Ia beralih pada Sehun dan Luhan yang masih dalam posisi berciuman.

Dari itu ia menarik lengan Luhan menjauh agar ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kalian berisik!" Ujarnya lalu pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita langsung bermain saja bagaimana?" Ajak Chanyeol mengalihkan.

"Sebelumnya, manis kau maukan bermain bersama kami berempat hm?" Kali ini Jongin bertanya memastikan kepada Luhan.

"Tentu saja, _Why not_?" Jawab Luhan suka hati.

"Waah, _okay_ mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini haha..."

Setelah itu Jongin dan Chanyeol sama-sama meraih Luhan di lengan mereka untuk dibawa ke tempat mereka akan bermain. Disusul Kris mengikut, dan Sehun hanya diam menyusul pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakin mau bermain berlima?"

"Apa tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Hahaa...justru itu lebih seru bagaimana?"

Mereka saling menatap sejenak. Lalu kembali pada sosok Luhan yang sudah duduk santai di atas ranjang besar kamar sewa pada club itu.

Masih bersama keempat lelaki yang tampaknya sudah mulai bernafsu padanya. Luhan benar tidak keberatan jika mereka akan bermain berlima. Mungkin itu memang akan terasa seru?

"Kalian saja lebih dulu, aku menunggu diluar!"

Itu suara dari Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri sebelum permainan. Entah karena apa, tapi Luhan jadi merasa kecewa.

Kenapa lelaki pucat itu tidak mau main bersama?

"Kau yakin?"

"Heoh!"

" _Okay_ , tunggu saja sampai kami selesai, itu juga jika kau mau menunggu lama? Hahaa..."

Masa bodoh tawa dari Chanyeol, Sehun melenggang begitu saja dari pintu kamar.

"Kenapa dia keluar?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia memang seperti itu, tidak begitu suka bercinta jika ada orang lain," Kris menjawab sambil melepaskan jaket dari tubuh Luhan.

"Ah, begitu yah..."

"Tidak perlu perdulikan dia, ayo kita segera bermain saja!"

" _Ne_!"

Sehun menutup rapat pintu kamar itu setelah ia keluar. Melangkah sedikit dan menduduki sebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari kamar sewa.

Ia memang tipe lelaki yang tidak suka bercinta jika harus bersama orang lain. Maksudnya bercinta hingga beramai-ramai seperti itu. Ia lebih suka tertutup dan cukup berdua saja dengan pasangannya.

Tidak seperti ketiga sahabatnya itu. Yang tidak perduli akan situasi dan keadaan bagaimana. Sembarangan asalkan nafsu mereka terpuaskan.

Dari itu Sehun lebih baik pergi dari kamar. Dan menunggu entah sampai kapan diluar seperti ini.

Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari saku jaket kulitnya. Meraih satu putung dan menyalakannya dengan korek gas yang ia bawa pula, sebelum ia menghisap rokok tersebut begitu santainya. Tanpa perdulikan segala suara yang terdengar berasal dari balik pintu kamar di depannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat pelan dari atas ranjang. Sementara Kris, Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang mencumbunya dari berbagai arah. Ia sudah sepenuh telanjang bulat begitu pasrah. Dari sebelah kanan ada Kris dengan kuluman liar pada putingnya, lalu dari kiri Chanyeol menciumnya begitu panas, dan Jongin dari bawah tepat pada selangkangannya. Lelaki itu sedang menghisap kulit paha dalamnya.

Saat ini dirinya benar bagaikan santapan untuk ketiga lelaki itu. Ia sendiri cukup mendesah menikmati semua cumbuan itu. Ketiga lelaki itu juga sudah sama sepertinya. Telanjang dan pakaian yang sudah berhamburan di lantai.

Mereka benar-benar akan bermain panas sekarang.

" _Nghh_..." Luhan melenguh halus selepas ciumannya dengan Chanyeol terputus.

" _Aah_ , aku sudah tidak tahan...jadihh siapa yang lebih dulu memasuki-ku?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan sayu menggoda.

"Aku lebih dulu!" Seru Kris.

"Apa? Tapi aku ingin juga Kris!" Protes Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Hey, aku juga ingin duluan asal kalian tau!" Kini Jongin ikutan.

Berebutan _heoh_ , Luhan terkekeh menyaksikannya.

"Kenapa tidak kalian bertiga saja sekalian?"

"Huh?" Serentak ketiga lelaki itu menoleh pada Luhan.

"Maksudku, kalian bertiga saja lakukan apapun sesuka hati kalian kepadaku hm?!"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak begitu perduli akan reaksi ketiganya. Ia lalu menarik leher Kris untuk berciuman. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda.

Seperti yang diketahui awalnya, Kris memang lebih dulu berkata jika ia yang akan menjadi pertama memasuki Luhan. Tanpa perduli tanggapan dua sahabatnya. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan, dan mengarahkan Luhan untuk berpangku padanya.

Chanyeol ikut mengambil bagian, kini ia membawa tubuhnya dibelakang Luhan. Sekadar menciumi punggung mulus pria kecil itu. Dan Jongin berwajah masam tidak mendapatkan kesempatan pada bagiannya. Mungkin ia harus bersabar untuk saat ini.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya, beralih memandang wajah sayu Luhan. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang, jadi bersiaplah mendesahkan namaku manis!" Bisiknya.

Hanya dibalas seringaian balik dari Luhan. Kemudian satu tangan sengaja membelai rahang tegas lelaki itu.

"Dengan siapa aku harus mendesah hm?" Pura-puranya agar tidak ketahuan, padahal Luhan sudah jelas tahu siapa nama Kris sebenarnya.

Ingat, saat ini ia hanya tengah menyamar menjadi pria menggoda yang akan digilai oleh ketiga lelaki keparat itu.

"Kris, desahkan nama itu sayang!"

" _Okay_ , Kris."

Pada saat itu Kris kembali membawa Luhan berciuman. Sedangkan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya hingga semakin tegang, sebelum ia arahkan pada dimana letaknya anal Luhan.

Sedikit ia memberi tanda untuk Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya, ketika Luhan menuruti saat itu ia perlahan membawa tubuh Luhan tepat pada penisnya berada diantara lubang anal itu.

Masuk perlahan dan...

 _"Mnghh!"_

Luhan menjerit tertahan dalam ciuman, ketika lubangnya telah dimasuki oleh penis besar milik Kris.

Dan mulailah permainan mereka yang mungkin akan berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next atau hapus?

Kalo mau next sok atuh di review ff gw, kalo kaga yaudah jadi siders aja lu pada, biar gw gantungin ni ff :v canda... #plak XD

Btw, author baru brojol neh

Mohon bantuannya yah^^

Salam kenal deh, panggil aja Shuna udah cukup.

Baiiii

:v


	2. Chapter 2

**¤ HAN ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 02 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menggeliat di atas ranjang yang berantakan. Aroma khas sex sangatlah menyengat kemana-mana. Ia bangun dari tidurannya, memperhatikan ketiga lelaki itu sedang memakai pakaiannya masing-masing.

Setelah terlewati beberapa jam bercinta dengan ketiganya, para lelaki itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Jadi, kalian benar akan langsung pergi?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada agak sebal.

"Hm, karena kami tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini," itu Kris yang menjawab lengkap dengan pakaiannya seperti semula.

"Maaf yah manis, mungkin malam berikutnya kita bisa bermain lagi?" Giliran Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu benar, kita masih bisa bertemu di hari lain sayang," sahut Jongin

Luhan hanya mendengus pelan ditempatnya. Ia bahkan masih bertelanjang dan hanya selimut putih menutupi tubuh polosnya itu.

Kris mendatanginya sebelum pergi. Lelaki tinggi itu merundukan tubuhnya hanya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir kerucut milik Luhan. Lalu berpamit lebih dulu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..." pamitnya berbisik dan lebih dulu keluar dari kamar.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya manis, bye..."

"Jangan lupa rindukan kami yah sayang, hahaa..."

Jongin dan Chanyeol menyusul. Kini menyisakan Luhan sendiri di dalam kamar. Wajah cemberutnya tadi seketika terganti oleh raut datar. Mata tajam menusuk begitu pekat, menandakan berubahan sifatnya amat cepat.

Sebelum ia melebarkan seringaian penuh kekejamannya.

.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Sehun bangun dari duduknya ketika menemukan ketiga sahabatnya telah ke luar dari kamar tersebut.

Ia menduga jika ketiganya telah menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Apalagi melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tampak benar terpuaskan. Lalu Kris berjalan menghampirinya dengan tepukan di pundak, bermaksud untuk berpamitan pula.

"Aku pergi duluan!"

Cukup gumaman Sehun balas. Lalu Jongin dan Chanyeol ikut menghampirinya begitu santai.

"Sekarang bisa giliranmu Hun! Kau bisa bermain sepuasmu dengan si manis itu? Hahaa..." ujar Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ , cobalah dijamin kau benar akan puas. _Service_ dari pria cantik itu sungguh menabjukan haha...jadi selamat menikmati waktumu kawan!"

"Kami pergi, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok!"

Mereka benar-benar pergi begitu saja. Dalam hati Sehun mengatai ketiganya benar-benar lelaki brengsek. Walau hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa, tetap saja Sehun sedikit tidak menyukai tingkah mereka.

Beruntungnya jika korban mereka adalah orang yang juga sama brengseknya. Bukan orang baik-baik yang dipaksa harus menjadi korban mereka. Sehingga ketiga lelaki itu tidak pernah mendapatkan suatu tuntutan dari korban yang merasa dirugikan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Baik, Sehun tidak ingin munafik jika dirinya sama saja dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Sama brengseknya yang tidak pernah lupa untuk mencari siapapun sebagai mainan. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda, karena Sehun tidak begitu maniak.

Jika ia ingin, maka ia akan melakukannya. Tapi jika tidak ingin, Sehun lebih memilih tidur di ranjang kamar agungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan. Masuk kedalam dan benar menemukan sosok pria mungil sedang duduk di ranjang dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Ketika kedatangannya berhasil menarik perhatian si pria, Sehun hanya berdiri disatu sisi kamar membiarkan pria mungil itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum manis seakan mengetahui tujuan dari kedatangan Sehun.

"Hai, apa sekarang kau juga ingin bermain denganku?" Pria itu bertanya, suaranya amatlah lembut bagaikan alunan musik dari surga.

Tapi Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapinya. Masih berdiri dalam tatapan datar seperti sebelum-sebelum. Sebuah kerutan perlahan muncul dari kening Luhan. Menunggu lebih tepatnya.

Selang beberapa detik terlewati begitu saja, Luhan bertindak lebih dulu. Merangkat untuk turun dari ranjang, membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya lepas dari selimut yang sejak tadi ia gunakan. Ketika kaki ramping itu menginjak marmer, Luhan segera meraih leher Sehun dipeluk. Menempelkan tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa diam saja hm?" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Bukannya saat ini giliran kita bermain berdua saja?"

Dielusnya rahang lelaki Oh itu. Mencoba semenggoda mungkin seperti biasa. Tapi sayang Sehun tidak juga menunjukan reaksi apapun, selain wajah datar.

"Pakailah pakaianmu, aku antar kau pulang sekarang!"

"Uh?" Luhan mengerjap mata bengong, ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Tapi-..."

Terlalu cepat, Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu lalu berjalan untuk memunguti pakaian Luhan di lantai. Kemudian berjalan kepada pada Luhan guna menyerahkan pakaian milik pria itu.

"Pakai sekarang!" Pintanya.

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kita akan bercinta?"

"Tidak, jadi lekas pakai aku tunggu di luar!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun benar ke luar dari kamar. Menyisakan waktu agar Luhan berpakaian seorang diri. Dan sudah seperti ini, mau tak mau Luhan menurut saja.

Mengangkat kedua bahu masa bodoh dan mulai mengenakan semua pakaiannya seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar berbeda, seperti yang Luhan ketahui. Ini juga untuk pertama kalinya ia menghadapi lelaki seperti itu. Dingin dan sedikit memaksa. Walau selama ini tepatnya saat di sekolah Luhan tidak pernah sama sekali berinteraksi secara langsung dengan lelaki Oh itu.

Sekarang setelah memintanya berpakaian, bahkan mereka tidak sempat untuk bercinta. Lelaki itu benar seperti perkataannya, mengantar Luhan pulang ketempat tinggalnya.

Luhan tidak cemas jika sekarang Sehun akan mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Lagipula tidak masalah, toh Sehun juga tidak akan mengenali siapa dirinya. Lelaki itu hanya akan tahu jika Luhan adalah pria nakal ditemui di club malam.

Bukan Luhan si _nerd_ korban dari penindasan ketiga lelaki brengsek macam Kris, Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Jadi ketika sampai, Luhan turun dari motor ninja hitam milik Sehun. Melepaskan helm dari kepala dan menyerahkannya kepada sang pemilik. Sedangkan lelaki itu ikut melepaskan helmnya.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya," Luhan berseru ceria.

Tidak ditanggapi, pasalnya Sehun justru memandangi rumah sederhana milik Luhan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Luhan santai.

"Kedua orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak punya."

Jawaban itu menimbulkan kerutan di kening Sehun. Apalagi reaksi Luhan yang begitu tenang dan bahu yang terangkat tidak perduli. Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi Sehun urung merasa mungkin bukan suatu urusannya jika ia mendadak ingin tahu mengenai pria kecil ini.

Biarlah, apapun itu mengenai Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun memang tidak perduli.

Dari itu Sehun lebih memilih ikut turun dari motornya. Setelah meletakan kedua helm begitu saja di atas motor. Ia berdiri mendekati Luhan, lalu menarik satu tangan pria itu cukup kuat.

Mengakibatkan tubuh Luhan tertarik kedepan, dan menubruk tubuh tingginya. Luhan sendiri awalnya cukup terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Ia mendongak sedikit hingga bertemu tatap pada lelaki itu.

Dan ia mengerti. Lebih dulu Luhan memulai semuanya. Sekali lagi meraih leher Sehun dengan kedua lengan. Memeluknya dan menarik sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia beralih memeluk pinggang pria kecil itu.

Sebuah ciuman perlahan terjadi. Gerak yang begitu teratur mulai terasa pasti. Mereka menikmatinya, Luhan menikmatinya membalas setiap lumatan Sehun pada bibir bawahnya. Dilumat lalu dihisap lembut. Meninggalkan bekas begitu melekat.

Rasanya sangat nyaman, dan baru kali ini Luhan sangat menikmatinya. Bagaimana Sehun melakukannya begitu baik.

" _Emhh_..."

Jari-jemari kecil Luhan merambat keatas, naik dan meremas suraian halus milik Sehun. Sejalan dengan kecapan yang terjadi pada kedua belahan bibir mereka. Sehingga yang Luhan dapat rasakan hanya bagaimana Sehun memberikan perlakuan agak special terhadapnya.

Lelaki Oh itu meminta lebih, tidak menghilangkan kelembutan. Karena mengerti Luhan sedia membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Sehun meraihnya masuk dengan lidah, dan mereka saling menghisap ludah satu sama lain.

Dari bawah kaki Luhan jadi tidak bisa diam. Mundur dengan kaki kanan, sampai membuat Sehun mengikutinya. Tertarik lebih dekat dan menempel tanpa jarak.

Sehun membalasnya dengan hisapan kuat pada lidah Luhan. Pria kecil itu tersentak dan tertawa dalam hati, memuji bagaimana Sehun sungguh seorang _good kisser_. Bahkan lebih lihai dari Kris sekalipun. Luhan jadi sangat menyukai ciuman milik lelaki Oh itu.

Ketika cukup panjang dalam ciuman menuntun, Sehun beralih membawa wajahnya untuk menciumi perpotongan leher Luhan. Menyisakan hirupan halus dari lelaki itu. Luhan semakin memeluk lehernya.

" _Ahh_!"

"Apa...apa yang kau inginkan?" Lelaki itu berbisik di atas permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan...Xi Luhan?"

 **Deg**

Ini bagaikan waktu terhenti seketika. Luhan sampai membuka cepat kedua matanya tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Semua jadi menghentikan kesenangan mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun, yang tidak lagi perduli dengan aroma Luhan yang sempat membuatnya akan mabuk. Saat pria kecil itu perlahan melepaskan pelukan di lehernya, Sehun melihat bagaimana raut kejut Luhan.

"Kau..."

Dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Siswa dari kelas 2 A, Xi Luhan...benar bukan?!"

Oh, jadi Sehun sudah mengetahui dirinya?

Untuk sesesaat Luhan masih diam terpaku, wajah kejut yang begitu kentara. Tetapi perlahan kemudian terganti dengan senyuman manis.

Sudah tertangkap basah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan sekarang. Mau mengelak pun ia yakin Sehun tidak semudah itu untuk dikelabuhi.

"O'ow, apa baru saja aku ketahuan? Hahaa..." ia berpura-pura dengan raut kejut sekali lagi, lalu tertawa halus.

Walau sebenarnya dalam hati Luhan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Sehun semudah itu mengenal dirinya. Bahkan ketiga lelaki brengsek tadi pun sama sekali tidak menunjukan apapun, yang seolah telah mengetahui identitas Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Belum lagi Luhan sudah bercinta dengan ketiga lelaki itu. Tapi sosok lelaki satu ini?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau darimana aku bisa mengetahuinya, yang jelas aku ingin bertanya. Apakah ini semua untuk membalas ketiga sahabatku?"

Sekarang Sehun bertanya dengan pertanyaan inti dari semua ini. Cukup tangkas untuk sebuah rahasia dimiliki Luhan. Lelaki Oh ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Maksudmu, ketiga lelaki brengsek yang kau sebut sebagai sahabatmu itu?" Luhan berdecih tidak takut.

"Kau benar, semua untuk mereka. Jadi apa? Kau ingin mengadu kepada mereka?"

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya."

"Lakukan saja, kau pikir mereka juga akan percaya padamu haha..."

Itu benar, apalagi setelah ketiga lelaki itu bercinta dengan Luhan. Mereka pasti tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja, jika Sehun benar membongkar semuanya kepada mereka.

Mengatakan jika pria cantik yang mereka tiduri ini adalah orang yang sama dengan siswa cupu selalu menjadi korban mereka itu. Justru ketiganya hanya akan tertawa karena tidak percaya. Sehun juga memikirkan hal itu.

"Mungkin itu benar, tapi bukan berarti aku akan berdiam diri Luhan-shi!"

Oh, sekarang Sehun berniat mengancamnya.

"Terserah, karena aku juga tidak akan mundur Oh Sehun!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan bagaikan tantangan untuknya. Sehun berbalik badan. Meraih helmnya dan kembali menaiki motor bersiap untuk pergi.

Sempat ia terakhir kali menatap Luhan tajam, menutup kaca helmnya sebelum melaju pergi meninggalkan area rumah Luhan. Meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang kini memasang raut datar.

Ia sentuh belahan bibir dengan jari-jemari. Mengusapnya mengingat bagaimana bibir itu sempat beradu dengan bibir milik Sehun. Bahkan Luhan masih bisa merasakan ciuman Sehun yang begitu nikmat membekas di sana.

Sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir kecilnya itu.

"Tsk, menarik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Jgn protes klo dikit, yg minat aja dikit hng -_-

Untung gw masih pengen lanjutin nih ff perdana gw buat, yaudahlah yah, makasih bagi yg udah review dichap sebelumnya :D

Buat yg masih siders, awas gw santet lama-lama lu, krna gw tau siapa orgnya bwahahaa :v


End file.
